


Kneel Before Me

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex Magic, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Loki is the only one who sees the truth of what Tony is. He's the only one capable of giving him what he needs.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 80





	Kneel Before Me

"Let's see how you enjoy being muzzled." Loki stared down at him. His gaze was smug, confident, domineering in only the most delightful way. Loki's hand stroked his cheek.

Tony leaned into Loki's palm. He felt starved for this kind of attention, to be put in his place, to be held accountable.

"I can be a benevolent god. Or a cruel one." His fingers gripped Tony's hair. He moaned as Loki pulled his head back by the hair.

Loki's mouth curled into a smirk. "You would have it either way, wouldn't you? So long as you have my attention."

Tony shifted, trying to get closer.

"Yes, of course." His fingers released the grip on his hair, stroking lightly over his temple and cupping the side of his face. "But you desire to be punished, don't you? That's what you really want."

Tony nodded, free to admit the things that scared him with Loki here to catch him.

"You're in luck, then. It pleases me to hurt you. So I shall."

Loki circled him. Tony could feel his gaze staring down at him. He kept his eyes down, respectful and submissive.

"Let's start with the flogger. It's a sort of tradition, is it not?"

Tony had been naked this whole time, but now with the threat of pain in the air, the vulnerability was electric. The soft leather trails of a flogger tickled his back. He straightened where he knelt, bound hands in his lap.

Loki started with lighter strikes, though with a flogger, even the lightest strike is painful. He kept rhythm, never breaking tempo, but gradually increasing the strength of each blow. Tony grunted, groaned, and finally he screamed through his muzzle.

Loki didn't stop. He didn't want him to stop. He took it, absorbing the pain, letting it fill his mind until there was nothing else. Time lost its meaning until pain was replaced with the soft touch of Loki's hand on his face. Tony looked up at him. His vision was distorted by tears. He blinked them away to see the image of Loki's beauty.

He unlocked the muzzle from his face and it disappeared from his hands. Tony wondered if it had ever been real or if the muzzle were an illusion. Either way, it served his purpose.

Loki's hand rested under his chin. His thumb stroked his cheek. "Good boy," he said.

Tony's eyes closed as a pleasant shiver went through him. "Loki," he answered with a whisper.

"How are you feeling, dear one?"

"Great," Tony answered, then he thought of a more honest response. "Blissful."

Loki smiled, gently, a glowing fondness in his eyes. He conjured up a seat, or maybe it had been there before. Tony wasn't fully aware of the room beyond him. Either way, Loki sat and Tony crawled toward him, struggling with his hands still bound and the skin of his back aching.

"You look beautiful like this."

Tony stared up at him, skin flushing with warmth. He felt the reflex to brush the compliment away with snark, but he bit it back. Instead, he let himself blush.

"Thank you, Loki."

The simply sat, eyes locked together for a moment. Then Loki raised his hand, a silent warning, before slapping his face. Tony gasped, shocked by the pain. He kept his face turned away as pain crackled through him, turning back only once it had faded. He again looked up at Loki's face.

His hand slapped against his cheek once again, this time the sound he made was less gasp and more moan. The pain crackled deeper under his skin. He caught his breath, then sat again in the correct position.

This time, when Loki's hand moved Tony flinched. Loki stopped, expression hardening.

Tony quickly straightened and cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry, Loki," he said.

The man above him, stroked his tender cheek. "Do not cower from me," he reminded him.

"Yes, Loki." Tony shivered. Everything about Loki held him in awe. That he refused to be called by titles like 'sir' or 'master'. That he enjoyed Tony's pain, his pleasure, and his submission, but never his fear. He was cruel, but never degrading. Tony respected and admired and worshiped him.

He looked up as Loki softened his posture. He offered his hand and Tony kissed it, lips pressing gently to the skin of his knuckles. He looked up again. After a moment of considering him, Loki slapped him again. He didn't flinch and he didn't wait for the pain to fade before returning to his position. He let Loki slap him until he'd had enough, pausing brief every now and then to offer his hand for a kiss.

Tony panting when he stopped. His face ached with a growing bruise. Loki held him with just a few fingers beneath his chin.

"You are stunning," he said. "So obedient, so docile under my care. And so strong in the daylight."

Tony sucked in a breath so strong that his lungs ached. He let his eyes close and Loki gave him a moment, thumb lightly stroking his good cheek.

"Dear one."

Loki's rich voice drew him back from where he floated. "That's enough punishment for one day."

Tony knew instantly that he was right. He'd gotten what he needed from pain. Now he needed Loki's gentle side.

The rope that bound his hands fell away and disappeared. Loki gently coaxed Tony up and onto his lap. He sat straddling him, feeling all the more vulnerable in this position. Then Loki kissed him, mouth hit and hungry. He felt desirable, wanted, loved. His hands slipped up to hold Loki's face.

Magic must have been behind it when he felt Loki's cock against his own. They were both hard and hot. Loki's hand curled around them both. They both moaned, each seeking to kiss the other deeper. Tony rocked his hips, creating more fiction between them. He held himself back from tipping over the edge, wanting to build it up higher until Loki was as desperate as he was. He always kept his composure too well. It was when a moan became a broken gasp of pleasure that Tony knew they were both riding the edge.

"Loki," he panted.

"Tony," Loki answered.

Tony moaned. His name only sounded that good in Loki's mouth. He shuddered, hand reaching out and fingers digging into Loki's shoulder. A hand held his waist tight as the other kept stroking them both. They gasped each others names as they came, a great mess spilling over Loki's fist.

They each clung to the other as they rose and stumbled their way to the bed, which Tony realized had been there all along. Loki fell back with Tony on top of him. His arms wrapped around him, hands soothing his skin where they touched. He didn't have the power to heal him, but he take away the ache.

Tony rested his cheek against Loki's chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
